This invention relates generally to a water treating system. More particularly, this invention relates to a water treatment system for purifying drinking water and which has particular application at the point of use.
In many instances, existing water supplies do not meet potable water standards. This is particularly true in many third world nations wherein the existing potable water supplies do not meet the potable water standards set by the World Health Organization.
In those cases where drinking water which meets the applicable standards is not available, many users purchase bottled water at premium prices to satisfy their need for safe potable water. However, such bottled water is relatively expensive and many individuals and families cannot afford the cost of obtaining water at such prices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, compact water treating system for potable water, particularly one that can be installed at the point of use, for example in a home.